Tensión  Amor
by VicPin
Summary: Kyman. Luego de ver un video un tantico comprometedor, el judío favorito de tod@s va a casa del gordo a aclarar algunas cosillas... Que resultaría en una situación inesperada. LEMON.


**TENSIÓN = AMOR.**

Kyle estaba sumamente asombrado por el video que Trent Boyett le estaba mostrando en la sala de cómputo de la escuela; el bravucón de la escuela le había citado ahí mismo porque tenía una cosa sumamente importante que decirle. El pelirrojo, aún con algo de desconfianza, acudió, pensando en la cantidad de golpizas que Trent siempre le daba a sus víctimas sin excusa alguna.

Esperaba eso y no… Ese video muy porno, semi-porno o ni tan porno de Cartman haciendo sus necesidades sexuales con… Una muñeca.

Una muñeca de trapo.

Aquella a la que le metió un tiro luego de aquella situación del 1%.

Y mencionando su nombre.

¡El de él, Kyle Broflovski!

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Diooos! ¡Sí! ¿Quieres más, Ky? ¿Quieres más? ¡Ruégalo! ¡OH, DIOS! – <em>gruñía el culón mientras movía rápidamente sus caderas en el video - _¿Quién es tu papi? ¡¿Quién es tu papi? ¡Yo soy tu papi! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eres mío, Kyle! ¡ARGH!_

_El tipo logró expulsar su semilla dentro de la fibra de la muñeca; Cartman estaba totalmente sudoroso tras la intensa actividad sexual que tuvo con el objeto, fingiendo que era Kyle el que recibía aquél líquido caliente._

_Luego, tiró la muñeca al suelo y se marchó de la habitación, haciendo suposición de que se fue a limpiar las huellas de su solitaria actividad sexual._

* * *

><p>Trent se quedó viendo a Kyle con una sonrisa; éste estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro al ver semejante situación.<p>

Del culón esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no esa clase de fantasías retorcidas.

Tal vez ahora comprendía la insistencia del culón en que él le hiciera sexo oral en aquella situación de Imaginacionlandia.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste esta mierda, Boyett? – inquirió el joven judío muy pasmado.

- Cartman no es el único que anda espiando las casas de todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

Kyle se sintió de repente acosado.

Trent, sonriente, añadió:

- El culón me ha estado jodiendo últimamente con sus pendejadas de querer vengarse de mí, pero yo me adelanté a él antes de que diera el primer paso, teniendo como resultado este video demasiado… ¿Porno? ¿Depravado?

- Retorcido – completó Kyle.

- Bueno, como sea.

- ¿Y para esto me pediste que te viera después de clases? ¿Para ver esta depravación?

- Simplemente te estoy haciendo un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¿De qué tipo? Yo no soy un enfermo sexual como Cartman.

- Pero al menos podríamos joder al culón; siempre he visto que te la pasas discutiendo con él sobre cualquier pendejada.

- Bueno… Gracias por el favor, pero…

Trent lo miraba con más curiosidad; Kyle se sentía incómodo respecto a aquella mirada.

Por más que le agradeciera a Boyett por el video y vengarse de Cartman de una vez por todas, no podía.

No podía… Más bien, _no quería._

Como si un pajarito le hubiera dicho algo, Trent se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la extrañeza del joven judío, quien le inquirió un poco molesto:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Entre risas, el rubio le respondió:

- Lo que nunca pensé que podría ser, eso me causó mucha gracia.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es que… ¡Oh, por Dios! – decía el rubio con sus brazos en el estómago y sin dejar de reír – Es que… ¡Viejo, creo que hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes!

Kyle se quedó completamente mudo de asombro y de irritación.

- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? – inquirió el judío.

Trent se calmó un poco y, con una sonrisa socarrona, añadió:

- Es obvio que entre ustedes ha surgido una tensión sexual y muy intensa por lo visto en el video y en tu cara, judío estúpido. ¿O qué? ¿No me dirás que Cartman por eso te insistió sin éxito a que le chuparas las bolas, verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó el joven muy molesto - ¡Ese maldito asunto fue solamente una pendejada suya!

- ¿Y entonces por qué firmaste ese contrato que tanto problema te dio hasta en la Suprema Corte?

- ¡Ya te dije que sólo fue una reverenda pendejada de la infancia, con un carajo!

- Broflovski, Broflovski, Broflovski… A veces creo que no eres tan listo como todo el mundo piensa… Te aconsejo que vayas a su casa y resuelvan como sea esa tensión sexual. Les hará muy, pero muy bien, se los aseguro.

- ¡Carajo, Boyett, ya deja de joderme! ¡ENTRE LOS DOS NO EXISTE NINGUNA MALDITA TENSIÓN SEXUAL!

Kyle tomó su mochila y se decidió a retirarse del lugar, pero Trent lo tomó del bulto con fuerza y lo aprisionó rudamente en la pared.

- ¡Ahora, escúchame bien, judío pendejo! – exclamó Trent - ¡Tú y el culón tienen que superar esa tensión sexual o si no yo mismo les partiré el culo a los dos! ¿Está claro?

Aquello asustó mucho a Kyle, quien, poseído por el miedo, asintió con la cabeza.

Trent sonrió.

Tomó sus cosas y estuvo a punto de salir de la sala de cómputo, no sin antes volverse hacia el pelirrojo y decirle:

- Yo creo que ustedes dos deben resolver esa tensión inmediatamente y si les va a tomar toda la noche, pues tómensela. Créanme que les hará bien hacer eso y no pasarse todo el día discutiendo por nimiedades.

Dicho esto, el rubio se marchó, dejando a Kyle muy asombrado ante semejante consejo.

* * *

><p>Cartman estaba comiendo su bolsa de Cheesy Puffs y viendo su serie favorita "The Tudors" en la televisión.<p>

Tenía que admitir que aquella serie le atrapó desde sus inicios y le indujo a investigar un poco más sobre historia inglesa; le fascinaba las actuaciones de Johnathan Rhys Myers y de Natalie Dormer como Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena, su segunda esposa, y deseó algún día conocer a ambos actores…

Y empezó a dar vuelo otra vez a su imaginación al observar la escena en donde Enrique y Ana ejecutan su último baile como pareja al ritmo de la melodía "Como poden per sas culpas", "Volta" según la serie, dejando entrever una intensa tensión sexual entre los dos.

Tensión…

Con un carajo, era prácticamente lo que había surgido en los últimos años entre él y Kyle: Una imperiosa tensión sexual que el judío simplemente, o no se daba cuenta, o lo sabía y se hacía pendejo porque no era marica como él. Una imperiosa tensión que obligaba a Cartman a fabricarse sus retorcidas fantasías en vista de no haber ninguna esperanza de poder desahogarse plenamente o de intentar tener algo con el judío.

Apagó la tele y se fue a la cocina a tirar la bolsa vacía de los Cheesy Puffs; luego se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y miró hacia el techo.

Maldita tensión sexual, definitivamente le estaba volviendo loco el estar usando a Miss Fresa, la muñeca que tenía escondida en el baúl de los recuerdos de su infancia, como una figura representativa de Kyle y masturbarse con ella de tres a cuatro veces por semana.

Demasiada depravación, tal vez excesiva y enfermiza, pero la cosa estaba así desde quién sabe cuándo.

De repente, escuchó que tocaran el timbre. Como su madre no estaba en casa, ya que había salido a verse con un hombre en quien sabe dónde para hacer lo que siempre hace, el joven castaño se levantó con toda la flojera del mundo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Y se sorprendió al ver quién había ido a visitarlo.

- Judío – dijo el chico -… Esto sí que es… Una sorpresa.

Kyle estaba ahí, de pie, con mochila al hombro y con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió el joven.

- ¿Y por qué querría permitirte eso, judío?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Cartman empezó a dudar; Kyle, sin esperar respuesta, entró a la casa ante la protesta del castaño.

- ¡¿PERO QUIEN CARAJOS TE DIJO QUE PUEDES ENTRAR A MI CASA ASÍ COMO ASÍ? – gritó Cartman.

Kyle no contestó y subió hacia la habitación de Cartman.

Éste se paró en seco; por lo visto el judío sí tenía realmente una urgencia de hablar con él.

¿Sobre qué será?, pensó Cartman en lo que subía hacia su habitación.

Una vez adentro, vio a Kyle de pie, con la mirada serena fija en él, como si con ella le dijera que la cosa iba en serio y no era cualquier pendejada.

- ¿Y bien, judío? ¿De qué coño quieres hablar?

Kyle tomó su bulto, lo abrió y sacó su iPod; luego, se acercó a Cartman y le mostró un video que dejó al castaño muy, pero muy asustado.

Era él.

Masturbándose en Miss Fresa.

Gritoneando a todo pulmón el nombre de Kyle.

- Boyett grabó el video hace unos días y me lo mostró en la sala de cómputo – le explicó el joven pelirrojo -. Créeme que me costó trabajo recuperarlo, puesto que estamos hablando de Trent Boyett.

Cartman se quedó viendo con extrañeza, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo del pelirrojo.

¿Recuperó el video obsceno que tenía entre sus manos? ¿Él, Kyle Broflovski, la persona que le odiaba más que cualquiera en todo South Park, recuperó el video de manos del bravucón de la escuela ante las graves consecuencias que sufriría? No podía creerlo.

Simplemente aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

Kyle, al ver la nula respuesta de Cartman, le dijo sin rodeos lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos:

- Trent me dijo que podría usar el video en tu contra y así vengarme de ti, pero no quise hacerlo. ¡Joder, no quise hacerlo ni aunque mi cabeza la pidiera! Pero el muy hijo de puta tenía razón sobre algo: Ambos tenemos, más bien _sentimos_ una tensión sexual entre nosotros… Y muy intensa por lo que hemos visto tú y yo.

- ¿Y… Y qué coño quieres que haga? – inquirió Cartman muy molesto mientras asentaba el iPod de Kyle en su mesa de noche - ¿Qué lo hablemos? ¿Qué nos rompamos la madre aquí mismo como los buenos enemigos que somos…?

- No sé… ¡No lo sé! ¡Coño, no sé qué carajos hacer!

- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJOS ME DICES ESO SI NO TENEMOS UNA SOLUCIÓN A ESTO, MALDITA SE…?

Cartman no pudo terminar la frase; Kyle había aprisionado de manera sorpresiva sus labios. Kyle se había acordado de que Wendy, la actual novia de Stan, había besado a Cartman para poder liberarse de la tensión sexual que le estaba molestando desde que trabajó en equipo para el debate sobre la bandera del pueblo.

Tal vez darle al culón un beso solucionaría y zanjaría el asunto.

Al separarse, Kyle se dirigía hacia la cama para tomar sus cosas e irse; ya no quería estar ni un minuto más en aquella casa y con aquél muchacho insoportable. Cartman lo contempló sorprendido… Y fue cuando supo que era su oportunidad para dejarse llevar por el cada vez incontrolable impulso de querer llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel.

Se dirigió hacia Kyle, quien estaba a punto a de tomar sus cosas, le obligó a que se diera vuelta y, en un acto de sorpresa, unió nuevamente sus labios con los del joven al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo hacia él para poder rozar el creciente bulto de su entrepierna con el del pelirrojo.

- Cartman… - susurraba el joven muy sonrojado.

- Así me haces sentir cada vez que estoy a solas contigo, judío: Muy ardiente.

- C-Cartman, por favor…

El castaño silenció al joven con un beso mientras lo empujaba a la cama y con él mismo encima. Estando ahí, el gordo le empezó a susurrar al oído del judío:

- Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.

Y con ello, el castaño empezó a besarle el cuello con toda la pasión ya suelta ante la sorpresa de un judío jadeante y excitado.

- Ca… Eric… - susurraba mientras se arqueaba al recibir aquellos besos en su cuello y luego en sus labios.

Con el beso como un simple entretenimiento y un tranquilizante, ambos empezaron a desabrocharse los cinturones y los pantalones para luego bajarse su ropa interior y quitarse sus camisas.

Estando desnudos, se fundieron en un abrazo liberador y se cambiaron de posición; Kyle empezó a hacer un camino de besos por el torso de su amante ante la mirada complaciente y sonrosada de éste. Al llegar a donde se hallaba el grueso instrumento del amor, decidió darle un beso a su corona dura, provocando un estremecimiento muy profundo en el castaño.

- ¡Argh! – gemía el hombre.

Sonriente al ver satisfactoriamente la reacción de Cartman, Kyle decidió llevarse el miembro a su boca, pero Cartman le jaló rudamente de los cabellos exclamando:

- ¡No, no harás eso!

Acto seguido, lo acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que volvía a estar sobre él; luego, empezó a succionar y a lamer las tetillas del pelirrojo, haciendo que éste jadeara aún más de placer.

Cartman entonces abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante; cubrió dos dedos con el líquido y los llevó primero uno y luego los dos dentro del orificio de Kyle, quien se arqueó primero de dolor y luego de placer.

Aquello complació a Cartman, quien después de un rato se posicionó para hundirse profundamente en el joven pelirrojo; éste abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el grueso miembro de su amante dentro de él, quien esperó a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la presencia de aquél cuerpo extraño.

Minutos después, ambos varones empezaron a moverse al compás del movimiento rítmico de ellos mismos; Kyle, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas y los brazos en la espalda del castaño, no dejaba de susurrar su nombre. Éste se encontraba ocupado penetrándole, y regalándole besos y caricias tiernas.

Fue cuando, estando ambos cerca del clímax, Kyle escuchó aquellas entrecortadas palabras que sellarían aquella armoniosa unión con cada embestida que el castaño daba:

- Kyle… Ha-hace tiempo que… Quiero decirte… esto…

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Cartman.

La tensión sexual entre ellos inesperadamente estaba acompañada de un torbellino de emociones que jamás pensó que iban a surgir en él.

Ni siquiera el amor.

Sí... Estaba enamorado de aquél a quien poseía con intensidad.

- Eric…

- Quiero… Quiero decirte… Q-que… Te amo.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, aunque aquello se le pasó pronto al sentir los labios del castaño unirse a los suyos en un beso francés que correspondió con avidez.

- Ven aquí… - susurró el castaño mientras lo levantaba y se posicionaba para poder besar el torso del pelirrojo con más libertad.

Kyle , al arquear su espalda tras sentir ese tierno contacto, abrazó a Cartman mientras éste le besaba el torso tiernamente.

Y llegó el climax; ambos llegaron al clímax de manera sincronizada. Siendo uno en lugar de dos. Siendo uno para siempre… Siendo ambos pertenecientes el uno al otro en medio de ese amor que surgió en ellos bajo la forma de una tensión sexual, algo sumamente imposible según la lógica humana debido a que había que diferenciar el sexo del amor y no confundir ambos términos y situaciones.

- Eric… Yo también te amo... Desde hace tiempo – susurraba jadeante al oído de su amante a la par que ambos caían uno encima del otro en la cabecera del lecho que sirvió como un tálamo nupcial para ambos.

El castaño sonrió mientras Kyle ponía la cabeza en su hombro.

Y Morfeo, el dios de los sueños, los acogió en su paraíso en esa noche estrellada.

* * *

><p>Liane entró a la casa con una fuerte resaca, su vestido manchado de cierto líquido masculino producto de una fiesta salvaje que hacía tiempo que no asistía desde su juventud.<p>

Quería dormir y no pensar en nada más que dormir… Pero de repente se paró en seco con sorpresa en la sala.

Bueno, era fin de semana prácticamente.

Su hijo normalmente estaría viendo televisión cuando ella regresaba, pero esa vez no había nadie en la casa.

- Poopykins, ya llegué – llamaba la señora Cartman.

La única respuesta que tuvo fueron unas tenues risitas provenientes de la habitación de su hijo.

- Mmm… Vaya… No está solo. Voy a subir y a ver quién le acompaña.

La mujer subió y se dirigió a la puerta de su hijo; la abrió cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido solamente para espiar.

Y sonrió.

Dentro de la habitación, Kyle y Cartman, con solamente unas camisas y bóxers puestos jugaban tiernamente a las persecuciones.

- ¡Grrr! ¡No escaparás de mí, pequeña gacela! – exclamaba el castaño mientras hacía la actitud de un león hambriento.

- ¡Atrápame si puedes, león! – respondía el pelirrojo en su forma de una alegre y grácil gacela.

Ambos corrieron por toda la habitación con la alegría en el pecho y en el corazón.

En un momento, Cartman atrapó al chico y ambos cayeron en la cama riéndose.

Luego, Cartman acercó su rostro al de Kyle y, con un roce de narices, le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Liane, al ver eso, se sintió feliz.

Cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, bajó a la cocina, en donde estaba el teléfono y marcó un número telefónico.

_- ¿Sí? _– inquirió una voz masculino.

- ¿Trent? Soy la señora Cartman.

_- ¡Oh, hola, señora C.! ¿Qué hay? ¿Funcionó el plan?_

- Todo bien, Trent, todo bien.

Y añadió con alegría:

- Y el plan funcionó. Gracias, Trent.

_- De nada, señora C. Y… ammm…_

- Tu recompensa la recibirás… Esta noche, guapo – respondió la señora Cartman muy coqueta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, era obvio que siempre he querido escribir otro Kyman aparte del de Cartmáncula; por un momento pensé darle el típico erotismo depravado que siempre he percibido en esta pareja, pero esta ocasión decidí darle un pequeño giro y... Ahí tienen el resultado: Algo que debería extenderse, pero a la vez preferible que esté así.<strong>

**La cosa está en que la propia Liane había identificado esa especie de tensión gracias a las constantes charlas sobre sexualidad con su hijo; incluso se había dado cuenta de que Eric siempre quería tener algo más que una amirivalidad con Kyle, así que tuvo que recurrir al buen Trent Boyett para que le haga un trabajito con cierta situación como recompensa.**

**P.d: Si no han visto la genial serie "The Tudors", ¡tons véanla! Se las recomiendo ampliamente.**

**Un saludote a los yaoistas, especialmente a Karu, a Klaus y a Livie, a quienes les dedico este Kyman (no puedo evitarlo, me llama la atención esta pareja).**

**¡Chaito!.. Y seguiré con Cartmáncula, Hijo de la tierra, y A.C. Ángeles Exterminadores... Luego de ver qué pedo con mi tesis O.o **

_**Mi yo científico: "Ajá, ajá, ¿hasta ahora caes en la jodida cuenta de que tienes que hacer la tesis? ¡Si tanto te urge titularte en marzo, coño, ya apúrateee!**_

_**Mi yo literario: "Lo siento, pero yo la vi primero... Y está su mente poseída por mi amiga la Inspiración literaria, así que jódete, científico"**_

_**Mi yo científico: "Jódete tú, hij de puta!"**_

**Perdón, siempre quise escribir eso; así está de loca mi conciencia ahorita. ¬ ¬**


End file.
